In patent document 1, there is disclosed a ceiling material whose air-impermeability is ensured by a hot melt film.    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 10-16660    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2002-67789    Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 2003-306131